The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuaval’. ‘Zanmuaval’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flower date around October 15-22, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmuaval’ is a seedling resulting from a crossing program between the female parent id 3384 (non-patented) and male parent id 19455 (non-patented). Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuaval’ differ from plants of the female parent in the following characteristics. (1) Inflorescence size. And (2) Inflorescence color. (1) The inflorescences of the female parent are smaller in size than those of the new plant. (2) The inflorescences of the female parent are red, while those of the new plant are purple.
Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuaval’ differ from plants of the male parent in the following characteristics. (1) Vigor. And (2) Susceptibility for white rust. (1) Plants of the male parent are more vigorous than those of the new plant. (2) Plants of the male parent are more susceptible for white rust than those of the new plant.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2006. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmuaval’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2006 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.